Pérdida
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 152 del manga. Fanfic Miritama


Hola *w* a pesar de que me gusta mucho esta pareja nunca me animé a escribir sobre ellos T^T pero finalmente lo hice así que espero que os guste y os dejo leer

 _Boku no hero academia no me pertenece y Todoroki Shouto tampoco T^T_

 _ **Advertencia:** Spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga, en especial del 152 así que si ten cuidado si no te quieres llevar un gran spoiler :)_

* * *

 **Pérdida**

Era consciente de que no dejarían que ella muriese, no cuando era una parte tan importante de su plan, aun así no pudo evitar usarse a sí mismo como escudo para protegerla. Todo podría haber sido diferente, si Eri perdía su quirk por el disparo entonces el plan enemigo no podría continuar, habría ganado y la niña no volvería a sufrir por culpa de quienes deseaban aprovecharse de su poder, pero Mirio, o mejor dicho Lemillion, era un héroe y como tal sufría la misma "enfermedad" que todos los héroes, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse sin pensar en las consecuencias, todo por salvar a los débiles, aquellos que por más que quisieran no eran capaces de protegerse. Quizás si no hubiese reaccionado de aquella manera todo hubiera sido más fácil, ahora que controlaba su quirk a la perfección, ahora que un gran héroe le enseñaba lo necesario para brillar, ahora que tenía amigos, aquella persona especial y ahora que casi era capaz de tocar aquel brillante futuro de héroe que tanto deseo y por el que trabajo tan duro.

Pero no lo fue. Todo ocurrió como estaba destinado. Mirio recibió la bala al proteger a la pequeña chica, aun así siguió peleando con todo lo que tenía, no pensaba dejar morir a nadie, con o sin su quirk de impermeabilidad, aguantó todo lo que pudo, fue atravesado por el quirk de Chisaki pero aun así no se dejaría vencer, mientras quedara una gota de sangre en sus venas, oxígeno en sus pulmones y su voluntad de hierro no se dejaría vencer, protegería a esa chica aún si fuera lo último que hiciese.

Aquello no hizo falta, el héroe Deku fue en su ayuda y entre ambos lograron derrotarlo, aunque acabó huyendo pero las balas que tenía fueron destruidas y con la pequeña Eri bajo custodia de los héroes no podrían fabricar más.

Después de eso no recuerda mucho, por la adrenalina de la pelea no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas y cuando está acabó, cayó desmayado.

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue observar su entorno, su cabeza le decía que aún estaba en peligro pero al ver la habitación del hospital supo que todo estaba bien o de lo contrario estaría muerto. Sintió una pequeña presión en su brazo izquierdo y cuando miró a la razón de ello no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla y sus manos apretando la del rubio, se encontraba Tamaki, que estaba profundamente dormido. Mirio no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido y si su amigo estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, seguro que estuvo llorando mientras el dormía y fue incapaz de secar sus lágrimas. Un pequeño vistazo a Suneater le hizo preocuparse todavía más, sus brazos se encontraban completamente vendados de manera que ni un pequeño trozo de piel era visible y en su cara había varias tiritas. Definitivamente él también había dado lo mejor de sí. Su acompañante se removió en sueños y llamó su nombre lo cual le pareció adorable al mayor, incluso en sueños pensaba en el.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y jugar con sus cabellos, no sabía que hubiese sido de el si algo le hubiera sucedido a Tamaki, a pesar de que el héroe Lemillion era fuerte y no parecía necesitar de nadie, su otra parte, Mirio no creía ser capaz de vivir sin Tamaki. Ambos se conocieron cuando más se necesitaban, uno no era capaz de socializar y de hacer amigos, mientras que el otro sufría diariamente de las burlas de sus compañeros por culpa del mal control que poseía sobre su quirk.

De pequeños creían que siempre que estuvieran juntos podrían contra todo y ahora que habían crecido eso no cambió, precisamente ahora necesitaba escuchar esas mismas palabras de su compañero, que le dijera que todo estaría bien aún cuando no poseyera un quirk. Recordar eso hizo que silenciosas lágrimas comenzarán a caer por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin poderlo controlar, lo había perdido, la única cosa en la que realmente era bueno y ahora se sentía perdido, vacío, en un oscuro callejón sin salida.

Antes de darse cuenta sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo Mirio - dijo Tamaki mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte intentando darle calor

Mirio no dudó un segundo y apretó el cuerpo del menor contra sí mismo mientras que cada vez más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Para Mirio, el cuerpo de Tamaki era como un salvavidas en medio del océano, se aferraba con fuerza a el como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, como si pudiera escurrirse entre sus brazos como cuando poseía un quirk, como si el que en verdad quisiera comer a su propio sol fuera el.

Tamaki no era bueno para animar a las personas, probablemente era al que peor se le daba ese tipo de cosas, pero al ver llorar a Mirio, con una expresión tan diferente a la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía, no dudó en abrazarlo, intentar darle calor, demostrarle que da igual lo que sucediera él estaría allí para apoyarlo. Tamaki sabía el miedo que daba quedarse sin su quirk, aunque en su caso solo fue por un par de horas, pero la incertidumbre de no saber si sería permanente le hizo pasarla mal y ahora imaginaba el miedo que debía tener Mirio al saber que perdió de forma irreversible su quirk, así que intentaba apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

\- No podré cumplir nuestro sueño de ser héroes juntos, de ser compañeros en lo mas alto - dijo Mirio con dificultad pues cada vez le costaba más intentar aguantar el llanto

Tamaki aún no había pensado en ello, siempre creyó que Mirio estaría junto a el para apoyarlo y jamás se imaginó cumpliendo su sueño sin el rubio, aunque ahora más que un sueño empezaba a parecer una pesadilla, estaría solo y con su miedo a hablar frente a extraños.

\- Sin Mirio no seré capaz de llegar tan alto - dijo Tamaki mientras escondía la cara en el cuello del rubio

\- No digas eso, tu eres Suneater y eres realmente fuerte, definitivamente serás el mejor héroe - añadió Mirio recordando las palabras que dijo cuando eran niños

Tamaki no respondió, no sabía como y tampoco se sentía con fuerzas como para seguir pensando en el futuro, no cuando él parecía no encontrarse allí. Ninguno sería capaz de decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, solo siguieron abrazados mientras escuchaban la respiración del contrario, como si fuera un recordatorio de que estaban vivos.

\- Tamaki yo- dijo de repente Mirio, sacando al menor de sus pensamientos - ¿Puedo seguir a tu lado aún si no soy un héroe? ¿Puedo seguir apoyándote desde atrás? -

Al joven le sorprendió la pregunta, ¿Acaso era necesario preguntar? Para Tamaki la respuesta era obvia, pero si Mirio necesitaba oírlo de sus labios así lo haría.

\- No esperaba que fuera de otra manera, además de que tu sigues siendo igual que antes para mi, alguien que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio, que no soporta las injusticias y que sabe escuchar a los demás, con una sonrisa tranquilizas a todos y tienes mucha gente que te admira por tu fortaleza y valentía, eres un buen amigo y la mejor pareja que se pueda desear - dijo Suneater para después añadir - Pero no te equivoques, quien logró todo eso fue Mirio no Lemillion, por lo que nada cambia ahora que perdiste tu quirk, lo único es que no podrás espiarme nuevamente mientras me baño -

Aquellas palabras animaron mucho al rubio y al oír lo último no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, como siempre Tamaki lograba tranquilizarlo da igual lo desesperada que estuviera la situación, él siempre era su luz al final del túnel.

\- Me haces sonar como un pervertido, además de que eso solo lo hice un par de veces aunque supongo que ahora tendremos que bañarnos juntos para compensar lo de mi quirk - dijo Mirio con una gran sonrisa

Tamaki enrojeció e intento separarse del rubio para ir a pegar la cara a alguna pared, pero Mirio no se lo permitió y aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo, siendo correspondido a los segundos por el de orejas puntiagudas. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Mirio aprovechó para acariciar la mejilla del chico y una vez que sus ojos se encontraron se decidió a compartir sus pensamientos con Tamaki.

\- No dejaré de ser un héroe, no de la misma manera que antes, pero buscaré mi propio camino para ser capaz de estar en la cima junto a ti, creo que empezaré en alguna oficina buscando información pero intentaré aprender artes marciales para centrarme en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y quizás así tenga una pequeña oportunidad de seguir adelante - explicó Mirio con una sonrisa

\- De verdad eres un sol, da igual lo que suceda nadie puede acabar con tu luz - dijo Tamaki más tranquilo al ver que Mirio parecía volver a ser el de antes - Cuenta conmigo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda -

Mirio lo volvió a abrazar, sintiéndose esta vez más tranquilo de que Tamaki estaría apoyándolo. Probablemente nunca volvería a tener su quirk pero tenía algo más importante, el amor de Tamaki y esperanza de encontrar un nuevo camino, uno que le permita estar junto a la persona que ama.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión yo responderé encantada :)


End file.
